


Life Is About More Than Just Basketball

by Amateurhour87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball, College, F/F, F/M, Maryland, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhour87/pseuds/Amateurhour87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa grew up in Washington D.C playing basketball for rival high schools. Clarke's team hated Lexa's team and Lexa friends hated Clarke's friends. Now they've both accepted offers to play for the University of Maryland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Believe In Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Clarke and Lexa story I hope you like it :)
> 
> As always I'd love any feedback!
> 
> Also here's a link to my Clarke and Lexa video I made on YouTube, thought I'd share that as well.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP0Hqpj2LoY

**Clarke's P.O.V**  

> “Clarke, do you believe in fate?”

When I hear her voice echo through the gym I stop running. 

> “Because we seem destined to be in each others lives!”

Acknowledging that we have an interesting history would be an understatement.

> “Fuck me!”

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. 

> “Damn Clarke”

She’s grinning.

> “I wasn’t expecting you to be so upfront, I have...”

When she looks down at her watch I roll my eyes.

> “Half an hour, if you want to take a walk down memory lane?”

This is how it’s always been.

Her high school hated my high school, her team hated my team and her friends hated my friends. 

> “Lexa, what are you doing here?”
> 
> “I accepted Maryland’s offer...”
> 
> “I can see that”

That’s not what I was asking.

> “Lexa, why are you here talking to me?”

When I sit down and start undoing my boots, she moves so she's standing in front of me.

> “I thought I’d come over and say hi and break the ice”

I’ve only got a very short amount of time where I can sit here and get away with undoing the laces on my boots. It’s a great distraction, but it can only go on for so long.

> “Clarke we’re going to be teammates now and I was kind of hoping we could move on and forget everything that’s happened...”
> 
> “Lexa what exactly is it that you want?”

When I finally look up her eyes lock on mine.

> “I don’t know, I just know that I want this stupid rivalry to end and it would be good if we could move on and focus on our time here”
> 
> “Lexa I respect you as a player and from a basketball point of view it’s great that you’re here, but I don’t respect you as a person...”

She seems surprised.

> “Because I’d never stoop as low as you did and I can’t even be mad about it, because we’re not friends and you don’t owe me anything, but you crossed a line that should never be crossed”
> 
> “What do you mean?”

She looks confused.

> “What line did I cross Clarke?”
> 
> “Have you forgotten about that night at Grounders?”
> 
> “No”
> 
> “We both left that bathroom on the same page Lexa, well I thought we did, sex doesn’t have to mean something, it can just be sex...”
> 
> “I know”
> 
> “I’m just going to walk away Lexa, because if we keep talking about this it’s going to seem like I care and I really don’t”

When I try to walk past her she cuts me off. 

> “How have I crossed any lines Clarke?”

She can't be serious!?

> “You said it didn’t mean anything to you and it was just sex, but you’re annoyed about something and it’s confusing...”
> 
> “I’m not annoyed Lexa. I’m just not going to stand here and pretend I respect you when I don’t”
> 
> “Because we had sex?”
> 
> “No, because we had sex and you let your team use that against me in the state championship game”

How is she not understanding this?

> “Lexa we went to schools that hated each other and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the rivalry, because I did”

It made our games more interesting.

> “But I can’t stand here and pretend I think you’re a half decent person when you let your team use something that happened between us 'privately' as a tactic to get under my skin”

I put a little extra emphasis on the word privately.

> “It’s just something I would never do and something I can’t respect”

This time when I try to step around her she grabs my arm.

> “Clarke, I never said a word to anyone about what happened that night at Grounders...”
> 
> “Lexa, do you honestly think I’m going to believe that?”
> 
> “I don’t care if you don’t Clarke!”

I’ve struck a nerve. 

> “But we’re going to be on the same team now and we need to figure out a way to make it work”

* * *

> “Hey Griffin”
> 
> “Hey...”
> 
> “Why do you look so flat?”
> 
> “O, you won’t believe who I just ran into at the gym?”

I'm going to need some time to process this, I wasn't expecting to see her here.

> “Do I actually have to guess Clarke?”
> 
> “Lexa!”

If I wasn’t so irritated I’d laugh at her expression right now.

> “She’s going to Maryland?”
> 
> “Yep”

This has always been my dream. I’ve always wanted to play basketball for a division one college. Now I’m here, I’m starting to wish I picked another college, one that didn’t have Lexa. 

> “Lexa, from Trikru High?”
> 
> “Yep...”
> 
> “The Lexa you hooked up with in the bathroom at Grounders?”

I'm glad she's amused. 

> "The sex was good O, it served it's purpose"

I find her attractive, that doesn't mean I like her or respect her.

> “She’s a good player Clarke”

She’s really good. 

> “Yeah, she’s just a bitch!” 

That's the problem.


	2. Think What You Want About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys. Would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far :)
> 
> Here's chapter 2!

Lexa's P.O.V

"Anya!"

That run in with Clarke earlier is really bothering me.

I wasn't expecting to see her there and I definitely wasn't expecting that reaction.

“Lexa you look annoyed?”

I am annoyed.

“I just bumped into Clarke...”

“Clarke Griffin?”

“That’s the one!”

She knows exactly which Clarke I'm talking about.

“Lexa please tell me you were off campus and she’s not enrolled here?”

She can't stand any of the girls that played for Skykru, Clarke included.

“She’s definitely enrolled here Anya and she wasn’t exactly thrilled to see me...”

“Who cares!? That bitch is so arrogant!”

“We slept together Anya”

I’m just going to get straight to the point.

“But you know that already, right?”

It had to be Anya who was messing with her, it's the only thing that makes sense.

“I’m guessing she’s still pissed about the championship game?”

“Anya you need to tell her that I didn’t tell you...”

“Why would I do that Lexa?”

“Because I’m asking you to”

Anya's stubborn, but she cares about me and she listens to what I have to say.

“Anya we’re going to be on the same team now and she’s got it in her head that I was talking shit about her behind her back...”

“Who cares what she thinks!?”

Usually I’d agree with Anya.

I don't owe anything to Clarke and I know very little about her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her think I was talking shit behind her back when I wasn't.

“Anya most of the time I don’t, but when it comes to something like this, I care”

Clarke was right, there’s lines you don’t cross.

“There’s an unspoken rule when you have sex with someone Anya and I’m not okay with her thinking I broke it”

She’s laughing.

“Anya I’m serious...”

“You like her?”

“No! I just don’t want her to think I was involved in whatever it is that you were saying”

I'd never use something like that against her.

“Why does she even care Lexa, her team won the game?”

“Anya please can you just...”

“Fine!”

***

“There she is...”

“Who?”

“Clarke”

I don't know why I care or why this is bothering me so much, but it is.

“Seriously Lexa, this is ridiculous”

“Anya, let’s go...”

“I can walk without your assistance Lexa”

“Then do it!”

She's sitting at the base of the tree with her headphones in.

“Griffin!”

When Anya kicks her leg, I glare at her.

She's meant to be helping me, not making things worse.

“We’re going to be on the same team now Clarke, isn’t that exciting!?”

She's so sarcastic.

“Griffin you let my cousin fuck you like a cheap slut and now for some stupid reason that I can’t understand, she cares what you think”

This isn't good.

"I don't get why she cares, but she doesn't want you thinking that she had anything to do with what I said to you during the championship game..."

"Anya you're meant to be helping, not making things worse"

"If you wanted me to censor myself Lexa, you should have given me a script!"

This was a really bad idea.

"Clarke I saw you two walking out of the bathroom together, Lexa didn't tell me what happened! Why would she admit to anyone that she willingly fucked you”

“Anya...”

"It's disturbing!"

"Anya leave!"

She's smiling.

“It was good seeing you again Clarke, I’ve missed this...”

When I step between them Anya starts laughing.

“Anya please go somewhere else...”

“See you at practice Griffin”

When she walks away I reach up and run my fingers through my hair.

How did I ever think that this was a good idea!?

“You’re not going to believe me Clarke, but I had no idea Anya even knew about what happened until I ran into you earlier”

She hasn't said a thing this whole time I've been standing here.

“I promise you I didn’t tell anyone what happened that night Clarke and before you say anything it wasn’t because I was embarrassed”

She’s collecting her things.

“I didn’t say anything because I know what our friends are like and you may not respect me Clarke, but I do respect you...”

“It’s fine Lexa”

It’s clearly not.

“I’ve got to go...”

"Clarke please?"

When my hand touches her arm, she flinches.

"Sorry"

I shouldn't have grabbed her.

"Just let me say one more thing and then I won’t bother you again”

I feel horrible.

“Clarke I have no idea what was said to you, but I loved every second of that night”

There’s no turning back now.

“I followed you into that bathroom because I find you attractive and I’d be lying if I said our history didn’t make that night more exciting, because it did”

Anyone with two eyes can see how attractive she is.

“But we don’t know each other Clarke and you don’t know enough about me to...”

“I know enough Lexa”

She doesn't. 

“You really don’t Clarke and I’m sorry that Anya just said all of those things to you, but I’m not Anya...”

“Why do you even care Lexa?”

I honestly don’t know.

“We're not friends, we don't owe each other anything..."

“I know that Clarke, but we have history and I want to move forward. I want to win games and I want this program to be successful! Look I get that you're annoyed that I'm here Clarke, but I'm not annoyed you are. You're a great player and you're going to really help this team"

I've never cared about the rivalry, that was Anya's thing.

“I just want you to look past everything that is clouding your judgement right now, because if you do, you’ll realise that I’ve never crossed any of those lines"

It's the truth and she knows it is.

“Lexa what is it that you need to hear me say so this can stop happening?”

When her eyes lock on mine I lose my train of thought.

"Because I don't understand any of this..."

There's nothing to understand, it is what it is.

"Lexa why do you care?"

I don't know.

"Why are you suddenly apologising for your cousin when she's been pulling this shit for years?"

It's different this time.

"Why now?"

"I wanted you to know the truth..."

"Well I don't believe anything you're saying Lexa, so just stop!"

I give up.

“Okay..."

I'm not going to keep apologising to her if she doesn't want to hear it.

"Think what you want about me Clarke”


	3. Lead the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter three I hope you like it :)
> 
> As always any comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated
> 
> Amateurhour87

Clarke's P.O.V

I hate to admit it, but I was out of line when we spoke last and I owe her an apology.

“Clarke just go over there and talk to her"

"It can wait Bel..."

Now isn't the right time.

“Is one of those for me?”

He’s holding two beers.

“Of course”

When he hands me one of the cups I start drinking.

“Lincoln!”

I know of Lincoln, but we’ve never officially met.

“Hey Bellamy”

I didn't realise they were friends.

“Lincoln this is Clarke, Clarke this is Lincoln...”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you”

“You too Clarke, I’ve heard a lot about you”

That can't be good.

“All good things I’m sure?”

He’s smiling.

“Clarke you’d be surprised”

Nothing Anya says surprises me anymore.

“Linc I’m going to....”

She stops talking when she notices me.

“Lexa this is Bellamy, Bellamy this is Lexa...”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you”

“You too”

When she steps forward to shake his hand, her eyes lock on mine.

“Linc I’m going to get out of here...”

“You should stay Lexa, we're about to play beer pong and we could use a fourth player”

This is why I love Bellamy, he's making an effort so I don't have to.

“Bellamy I don’t think...”

“Lexa stay!"

I want this team to be successful and if that's going to happen, we need to find a way to get along.

“Lexa I told Bellamy that I felt bad about that last conversation we had and now he's doing this so we'll talk"

The truth will set me free or something like that.

“Lincoln's also looking kind of suspicious, so we should probably just play the game and hope they stop looking at us like that"

I'm glad the boys are amused.

“Clarke is this your way of apologising without actually apologising?”

It is.

“Lexa you won’t be getting an apology from me”

If the circumstances were different, I'd definitely apologise to her, but she has a big grin on her face and I can't apologise to her when she's looking at me like that.

“Clarke I kind of deserve an apology...”

“You’re probably right, but I won't be apologising"

Not right now.

“So are you in Lexa or should I go and find O?”

“I’m in”

***

“Lexa it’s your go”

She has a really nice smile.

“I know”

When she throws the ball it lands in their front cup.

“Clarke should I expect you to continue ignoring me tomorrow?”

“I haven’t been ignoring you Lexa...”

“It’s been three weeks!”

She hasn’t gone out of her way to talk to me either.

“Clarke that’s three weeks of trainings, workouts and team meetings that we’ve been to and you’ve said nothing...”

“Lexa I don’t recall you saying anything to me either”

I’d be acting a lot differently if I thought she was actually mad, but she’s been smiling the whole time we’ve been talking.

“Clarke take your shot!”

“Did you miss again Bellamy?”

We’ve only had to drink two of our cups.

“Just shoot the ball Griffin”

When I throw the ball it lands in another one of their cups.

“Drink up Bel”

He really hates losing.

“Lexa how does Lincoln fit in?”

I’m curious.

“Clarke are you showing an interest in my life?”

“No I’m asking about his”

When the ball lands in one of our cups, I take the cup off the table and start drinking.

“We’re cousins...”

“He’s a sophomore right?”

“Yeah...”

“Is he anything like your other cousin?”

She’s laughing.

“No”

When I pass her the ball her hand brushes over mine.

"It's your shot!"

“Clarke when I get this ball in I’m going to leave"

Okay.

“You should come with me!?”

The second those words leave her mouth I know I’m a goner.

There's no way I'm going to say no to her.

“Nice shot!”

“Thank you”

I find her incredibly attractive, how could I not!?

“Nice game Griffin”

When Bellamy wraps his arm around my shoulders I smile.

“Those drinks are all yours Bel...”

“You got lucky Clarke”

There’s no luck involved in beer pong.

“I’m going to get out of here Bel”

When I look over at Lexa she’s talking to Lincoln.

“Already!?”

“Yeah I’m pretty tired and I want to get up early and workout...”

"I'll come by tomorrow Clarke and we can play Wii".

“Sounds good Bel, can you let O know I’ve left?”

“Yeah of course”

When I pull him in for a hug, I look back over at Lexa.

“Night Bel”

I really don’t want to be stuck waiting in the hallway, so I'm staring at her and hoping she understands what that means. 

“It was nice meeting you Lincoln”

“Are you leaving Clarke!?”

“Yeah”

“Good luck with your game next week”

“Thanks Lincoln, you too”

When I turn and start walking towards the door I don’t care about anything else.

I don’t care about the stupid rivalry, our history or the drama.

None of it matters right now.

“Clarke...”

The second she steps out the door I press my lips against hers.

“My room’s at the end of the hall”

When she leans back in I turn my head to the side.

“Lexa who do you room with?”

“Anya...”

“Let’s use my room”

There's no way I’m going to her room if she shares with Anya.

“Lead the way”


	4. You Should Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks again for all the kudos, would love to hear some feedback :)
> 
> Here's another chapter, I hope you all like it!
> 
> Amateurhour87

Good things can come from the most unexpected places and last night with Lexa was very good. It was better than good, it was great. I can’t really say it was completely unexpected, but when I walked into that party we hadn’t been speaking. We managed to go from barely talking to sleeping together in under an hour.

“Clarke where did you get to last night?”

When Octavia slumps down next to me I look over at her.

“I was really tired, so I left early”

Why is she looking at me like that?.

“Clarke I was fairly drunk, but I’m pretty sure I saw a certain brunette leaving our room last night”

There’s no such thing as privacy when you’re living in dormitories.

“I may have hooked up with Lexa again”

She’s shaking her head.

“Clarke there are so many attractive girls here that would love to get in your pants, why sleep with the average looking one from Trikru?”

“Average looking?”

She doesn’t really think Lexa’s average looking, how could she?

“Lexa definitely isn’t average looking”

“You may be right, but she’s Trikru”

“O, last night she was nakedkru in my bedkru and it was amazing”

I don’t care about the whole Trikru and Skykru thing anymore.

“That was actually very funny Clarke, but I refuse to laugh. I’m too disappointed”

I’m laughing for her.

“What time are we heading to the gym?”

I’ve been waiting for her to wake up.

“I’m ready whenever you are O...”

“I’ll go grab my things”

***

“Why is Bellamy hanging out with Lexa?”

When she stops walking I look over at her.

"Clarke do we know who the other guy is?”

“That’s Lexa’s cousin Lincoln”

I’ve seen that look she's giving him before. Octavia doesn't do subtle.

“He’s hot!”

“O, are you sure he’s not average looking?”

I can’t let this slide, not after she just judged me for sleeping with Lexa.

“No he’s definitely hot Clarke”

He’s not really my type, but I can see the appeal.

“O, I hope you’re not thinking about sleeping with a guy from Trikru, that would be slightly hypocritical?”

“Fine, you can have sex with Lexa!”

When she starts adjusting her outfit I laugh.

“You’re out of control O...”

“He’s very attractive Clarke”

Each to their own.

“Are we doing this Grif or are we going to just stand out here and watch them through the glass?”

“You’re the one that stopped walking O”

She’s grinning.

“Let’s go then”

When I follow Octavia into the gym I can’t help but be a little worried.

Last night was great and when Lexa left we were both joking around, but I have no idea what it’s going to be like when I see her now.

“Morning!”

She’s smiling, so far so good.

“Hey”

When I notice Octavia roll her eyes I shove her so she starts walking.

“Go grab a ball O”

She’s laughing.

“Don’t mess with her Lexa or I’ll break your nose”

O can be a little unpredictable, so I’m not really surprised when she threatens her.

“Octavia’s all bark and no bite...”

“You told her what happened?”

“No, but I did confirm it”

She’s smiling, so far so good.

“She saw you leave Lexa...”

“And now she wants to break my nose?”

“She won’t actually break your nose, she’s just protective”

I probably shouldn’t be laughing, but Octavia’s never going to change.

“Lexa I owe you an apology...”

I want to put all of this behind us and move on.

“I was out of line the other week and you didn’t deserve it”

She didn't deserve it.

“I would of apologised last night, but you were smirking at me and I can be a little stubborn”

She’s laughing.

“You don’t need to apologise Clarke, it’s fine”

That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

“Does this mean you’re going to stop ignoring me now?”

When she passes me the ball she was holding I smile.

“I wasn’t ignoring you Lexa, I just didn’t have anything to say to you...”

“Clarke that’s pretty much the same thing”

It’s not.

“Lexa let’s just agree to disagree...”

“It’s the same thing Clarke, but I’ll agree to disagree anyway”

Stubbornness is something we obviously both have in common.

“Last night was a lot of fun Clarke”

I don’t want the sex to complicate everything.

“Don’t worry I’m not trying to date you, I just like to give credit where credit is due”

That’s good to hear. I don't want this to be complicated.

“Are you ready to go Lexa?”

“I am”

“Hey Clarke..."

“Hey Lincoln.”

I don't know what went wrong with Anya, but Lincoln and Lexa are very different.

“I’ll see you around Clarke”

You should never judge a book by its cover. I did that with Lexa and I was wrong about her.

“You will”


	5. I Lost Everything That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter was a little tricky to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always any feedback or kudos would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Amatuerhour87

Lexa's P.O.V

It’s meant to be different when you start college.

These things shouldn't still be happening.

“What is your fucking problem Anya!?”

When Octavia shoves her into her locker I jump up.

“Octavia!”

She’s only going to get herself in trouble if she does this here.

“Fuck of Lexa!”

When I step between them she shoves me back into Anya.

“This has nothing to do with you Lexa...”

“Octavia now isn’t the right time”

I’m trying to help her.

“That was a fucking cheap shot Anya...”

“It was an accident Blake, chill out!”

It wasn’t an accident.

“O?”

When Clarke walks out of the trainers room I look over at her.

“You’re just as bad as she is Lexa!”

It doesn’t matter what I do or how I act, I still always get grouped up with Anya.

“You put on this big act and pretend that you’re so different, but you’re no different to her”

When Octavia shoves me a second time Anya gets in her face.

“You don’t want to find out what happens if you do that again Blake!”

I wanted to skip today's practice, but I can’t skip a session when I’ve only been here five weeks.

“I’ve already told you it was an accident Blake, so relax...”

When I pull Anya back she’s smirking.

“It’s physical game Octavia, people get hurt!”

“Anya can you please just shut up!”

I’m so sick of hearing the same old crap.

“It wasn’t a fucking accident and you know it”

It was a cheap shot.

“You need to grow up Anya because this shit is getting really old”

She’s laughing.

“Lexa you’ve only been hanging out with 'superstar' for a couple of weeks and you’re already acting like one of her little lackeys"

Did she really just call me a lackey!?”

“It’s pathetic Lexa!”

She needs to stop talking, because I’m really not in the mood for her shit right now.

“You have a big fucking mouth Anya!”

When I step forward she doesn’t flinch.

“Lexa you don’t want to do this”

I’m pretty sure I do.

“I get that today hasn’t been easy for you...”

“Just shut up Anya!”

She’s crossing lines that can’t be uncrossed.

“Look Lexa I’m sorry...”

When she steps back she holds her hands out.

“I don’t want to fight with you, can we just drop it?”

I don’t want to just drop it this time.

“She’s a better player than you Anya, she’s better than all of us. So just drop it already, we’re on the same fucking team now!”

When I turn to leave she grabs my arm.

“Family is more important than pussy Lexa, you of all people should realise that..."

“Let go of my arm Anya!”

I’m not going to ask her twice.

“Lexa are you really going to stand there and side with some slut that spread her legs for you...”

When my fist connects with her jaw she stumbles back.

“This ends now Anya!”

I’m done with all of her drama.

“You need to stop running your mouth or you and I are going to have serious problems”

When I walk away to grab my bag, the room is eerily quiet.

I should have stayed in bed, nothing good ever happens on this day.

***

“Hey”

When she sits down next to me I don't look up.

“Lexa, are you alright?”

Here I was thinking this day could get any worse, then I went and hit Anya.

How wrong was I!?”

“Lexa...”

“Why are you here Clarke?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

When I hop up she moves so she’s standing in front of me.

“I came to this fucking college wanting a fresh start Clarke and it doesn’t matter what I do, it’s never enough”

“Lexa...”

“You’re no better than any of them Clarke!”

I hate this.

“You refused to give me a chance and you judged me before you knew me”

“Lexa I thought we’d moved past all of that, I apologised...”

“Yeah and I forgave you because I stupidly thought it could be different, but it’s never going to be is it Clarke?”

It’s always the same.

“It doesn’t matter what I say or what I do it’s always wrong”

I’m sick of it.

“I’ve gone out of my way to make an effort with you Clarke and I even tried with Octavia, but she still looks at me like I’m a piece of shit. All because I went to a school that didn’t get along with yours”

I’m done trying to prove myself to everyone.

“Can no one else see how fucking ridiculous that is!?”

Everything about this situation is ridiculous.

“Anya takes your feet out from under you and Octavia’s in the locker room shoving me like I did it!”

I’m done with all of this.

“Then she starts running her mouth like she knows me, but she doesn’t know shit about me Clarke!”

I’m done worrying about what everyone else thinks.

“None of you do!”

My brain’s telling me to walk away, it’s screaming at me to stop, but I’ve already stepped off the cliff and there’s nothing that can stop my fall now.

“Lexa...”

“I was twelve years old Clarke!”

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

“I was up in my room waiting for my parents to get back from their night out when I heard a knock on the door”

That night will haunt me for the rest of my life.

“They used to always tell me I wasn’t allowed to open the front door when I was home alone, so when the knocking first started, I ignored it...”

I don’t remember much from that night but I remember the constant knocking.

“But then I noticed the flashing lights through the windows”

When I feel a single tear run down my cheek I wipe it away.

“So I walked downstairs and when I got to the front door I could see the two cops through the glass”

I remember opening the door and the look on the two officers faces, but everything else is a blur.

“It was seven years ago today Clarke, almost to the minute”

My whole life changed when I opened that door.

“My dad had bought tickets to a show in east DC and when they were leaving they were approached by two guys with guns...”

I lost everything that night.

“They shot my mother first and then they pointed the gun at my dad”

I hate that this day still gets to me as much as it does, but how am I meant to move forward.

“They left them there to die like they meant nothing”

Two tiny one inch bullets ended my family.

“I lost everything that night!”

I need to leave.

“Now there’s very little in my life that matters to me anymore Clarke and I just punched one of them in the jaw for you”

I reach across and grab my bag off the bench.

"Now I'm standing here wondering why I'd do that, why I care about any of this!?"

When I walk away from her I have no idea where I'm going, I just know I can't stand there with her anymore. 


	6. You're Not Alone

Lexa’s P.O.V

There’s this big part of me that wants to go and knock on her door and apologise, but if I go and do that now it will be too much. 

I've already been way too intense with her tonight and if she isn't already running for the hills, she will be if I go and find her now.

“Lexa?”

It’s late and the only people I've seen in this courtyard are passersby on there way back to the dorms.

So it's pretty obvious why Lincoln's standing here, he's spoken to Anya.

“Hi...”

“You’ve spoken to Anya?”

When he stops in front of me I lean back against the tree.

“I have”

Great.

“Are you doing alright Lexa?”

“I’ve never been better Lincoln”

Anya’s probably told him some warped version of what actually happened.

“I always knew you had a nice right hook...”

“Lincoln why are you here?”

I just want to erase this day from my life and get on with it.

“I was worried about you”

It's sweet he's checking up on me, but I'll be fine.

“Don’t be Lincoln, I’m fine...”

“You’re clearly not fine Lexa!”

I just want to sit here and get lost in my own thoughts. 

I don't want to sit here and talk about how shitty my day has been.

“I know Anya can be a little much sometimes, but she cares about you Lexa and she’s worried...”

“Lincoln if she cared, she would of backed off when I asked her to”

I should probably feel bad that I just hit my cousin in the face, but I don't.

I'm too angry to feel bad right now.

“She has a big fucking mouth Lincoln and today wasn’t a great day for her to push my buttons...”

“Let’s not talk about her”

That’s probably best.

“Lexa I know I wasn’t around much this last year, but I’m here for you if you ever need anything...”

I know.

“If you ever need someone to talk to or if Anya’s pissing you off, I’m here Lexa! You were dealt a really shitty hand growing up and I know this day is never going to be easy for you, but being here is the fresh start you've always wanted..."

It hasn't started out how I'd hoped it would.

"So I’m going to sit down here and we can stay as long as you'd like and say nothing..."

When he moves so he’s sitting next to me, he brushes the dirt off his pants.

“Or we can talk about whatever you'd like, but you’re not alone Lexa”

When I look over at him he smiles.

“I’m always going to be here for you Lexa, no matter what”

He's a really sweet guy.

“Linc I hit her because she was talking shit about Clarke and I. I just wasn't having the best day and she was running her mouth..." 

“Lex it sounds like she kind of deserved it”

When he says that I smile.

“She definitely deserved it, but Clarke didn’t...”

“What did you do to Clarke?”

I feel horrible.

“She came over to make sure I was okay and I just started saying all of these things to her.."

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad...”

“It was bad Linc!”

I should of walked away.

“What’s the plan Lexa?”

I don’t have one.

“Are you going to go back and talk to Anya?”

“No!”

I’m definitely not doing that.

“It’s late Lexa, you can’t sit out here all night by yourself...”

“It’s not that bad out here”

It's kind of cold, but it's not a bad night.

“You’re staying with me Lexa!”

“Linc you have a roommate...”

“Bellamy won’t mind”

I don’t really have any other options right now.

“Tomorrow’s a new day Lexa”

***

“How’d you sleep?”

“Okay”

I didn’t sleep at all.

“Lexa, did you sleep at all?”

“Not really”

I have no idea how I’m going to play later, I’m exhausted.

“Do you want to go and grab lunch before your game?”

“I can’t!”

I have a meeting.

“Coach texted me, I’m pretty sure I'm in trouble for last night”

It just keeps getting worse and worse.

“You’ll be fine Lex, you’ll just get a slap on the wrist”

I love his confidence, but I’m not so sure.

“Coach is a hard ass Linc, there will definitely be some kind of punishment, but today’s a new day right?”

“It sure is and tonight you and I are partying...”

That doesn't sound like the worst idea I've heard.

“And you’re free to stay here again tonight if you want or you can go and talk to Anya, maybe clear the air?”

He’s so predictable.

“I’ll let you know Linc”

I need to get going or I’ll be late for my meeting.

“I should probably get going Linc, good luck today...”

“You too”

I’m going to need it.


	7. You Will Get Along

Clarke’s P.O.V

Last night wasn’t a very good night. When I got back to my room after my run in with Lexa, I barely slept. Then I woke up this morning feeling really stiff and sore.

Today's going to be tough.

“Clarke, coach is going to be pissed!”

“She wasn’t in the room O, it will be fine...”

“If everything was fine Grif, we wouldn't be here having this meeting!"

She’s right, this isn’t going to be a good meeting.

“I’m sure it will be nothing O. Now are you going to knock on the door or am I?”

When she looks over at me I smile.

“Clarke you’re the star! You could kill me and coach would still think the sun rises and sets on your ass"

I guess I’m knocking then.

“O, it will be fine!”

When I hold my hand up to knock on the door, I look back over at Octavia.

“Deep breathes O...”

“COME IN!”

When we walk into the office, Anya’s already inside waiting.

This isn’t going to be good at all.

“Have you two seen Lexa?”

“No coach!”

I haven’t seen her since she walked away from me last night.

I was hoping I’d run into her this morning, but I didn’t and now I’m a little on edge. 

“There she is, my very own Rocky Balboa!”

When Lexa walks into the room she doesn’t look very thrilled to be here.

“You’re all on time, that’s something I guess”

I wasn’t involved in any of the fighting and coach wasn’t in the locker room when Anya was running her mouth, so I don’t even know why I’m here.

“Miss Woods?”

“Yes coach!?”

They both answered at the same time.

“Sorry I meant the Miss Woods with the fat lip...”

When Octavia starts laughing I look over at her, now isn’t the right time to be laughing, even if it is funny Anya has a fat lip.

“Is this amusing to you Miss Blake!?”

“No coach, not at all!”

This meeting will be a lot easier if everyone just stays quiet and stands where they are.

“Anya I’m a basketball coach, I’m employed by this university to do one thing, can you tell me what that is?”

When coach pauses to wait for Anya's answer it's eerily quiet.

“Win games?”

“Ding, ding you get a prize Miss Woods!”

I want to laugh, but I enjoy living and laughing now wouldn't end well.

“Miss Woods, I understand that your schools had a bit of history?”

I’m not sure if that was a question and Anya’s meant to answer or if it’s a rhetorical question and she’s meant to keep quiet.

“Ahhhh...”

“Anya I already know the answer to that question!”

I'm convinced that these walls have ears and eyes, because there's not much that happens that coach doesn't hear about.

“I was at the state championship game when you two...”

She’s pointing at Lexa and Anya.

“Lost to you two!”

When she points at us I glance over at Octavia.

“Give me one second Anya, I’m just going to open up this file...”

When I notice my name on the front of the file, I cringe.

Do I really need to be here for this!?

“Clarke Griffin! Attended Skykru High School in DC...”

I’m just going to stare straight ahead and hope this ends soon.

“Named All-American, averaged 27.2 points per game in her senior year, 7 assists, 4 rebounds and captained the Skykru state championship side last season”

Coach is oblivious to how uncomfortable this is right now. Anya hates me and I have no idea what Lexa's current thoughts are, but it would be really helpful if she stopped reading that file.

“They’re very impressive stats aren’t they Miss Woods?”

“Ahhh...”

“Miss Griffin how many colleges sent you acceptance letters?”

Does it matter!?

“I ahh...”

She’s not really going to make me answer that is she?

“There were a lot right!?”

“There were a few coach”

I’d prefer not to answer.

“Anya you took out my All-American recruit that’s only played one game for this university...”

I want to crawl into a hole and stay there for a very long time.

“I need her fit and healthy if this team is going to be successful, I need you all fit and healthy is this team is going to be successful..."

“Coach I’m sorry, I got caught up in the moment and...”

“Miss Woods I don’t care if you and Miss Griffin don’t get along!”

I doubt we’re ever going to get along, but coach is right, we need to find a way to work together.

“But when you walk into this gym and into this locker room, you’re on the same team and I will not tolerate yesterdays behaviour...”

“I understand coach and I’m really sorry, it won’t happen again”

That’s a lie, it will happen again at some point. It’s a never ending cycle with her.

“You’ll be sitting out today’s game Anya!”

I was expecting some kind of punishment, but I definitely wasn't expecting that.

“Coach I know there’s some history between the four of us, but Anya went out of her way to apologise to me today and I know it didn’t seem like it last night, but we’re all committed to this team and we’re all here to win games of basketball for this university”

I don’t know why I’m doing this, but the words are falling out of my mouth and I can’t seem to stop them.

“So if there’s any chance you could reconsider? We promise this won't be an issue going forward!”

I actually don’t care if Anya plays or if she doesn’t, but her getting suspended for hitting me is only going to make this worse.

"Clarke when the four of you walked into my office, I had two of you not playing today's game..."

When she signals at Lexa and Anya, I look over at Lexa.

“But I didn’t actually see you deliver that right hook Lexa and I have a feeling that if I ask Anya what happened, she’ll make up some stupid story"

The team needs Lexa to play, she can't miss a game when she's fit and able to play.

"Share the stupid story Anya!"

"I umm...."

This will be interesting.

“I was walking around my room in the dark coach and I bumped into some shelving”

That’s a decent lie when you consider how long she had to think about it.

“Thank you for that Anya”

I swear I just saw a small smirk appear on coach’s face.

“This is my official warning to the all of you! You’re not in high school anymore and you’re all here on athletic scholarships, so I will not accept anything less than complete professionalism when you’re in this gym. I don’t care if the four of you don’t talk when you walk out those doors, but when you’re in this gym, you’re part of my team and you will get along! The arguing and the fighting stops now, am I understood?”

“Yes coach!”

When the four of us respond at the same time, I smile.

"Miss Griffin just saved your ass Miss Woods, you should remember that the next time you want to take her out!"

She needs to let me leave now, so I can escape the awkwardness.

“Now leave my office and don't be late this afternoon!"


	8. Let's Uncomplicate It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks again for the kudos and comments. Apologies for the delay, I've been super busy this last week and wasn't able to post. 
> 
> Anyway here's chapter 8 :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Amateurhour87

Clarke’s P.O.V

“Do you want a drink Clarke?”

“I’m okay thanks Erin”

She’s being a little too touchy feely for my liking.

“I’ll be right back”

When she walks away, I head straight for Octavia.

“O, if she comes back you need to put a block on”

She’s laughing.

“She’s cute Grif!”

I didn’t say she wasn’t.

“What's the problem Clarke, I thought you liked that kind of thing!?”

“O, you’re a really shitty friend...”

“I’m being supportive!”

She’s being annoying.

“Grif she wants to get in those very tight pants you’re wearing and you should let her”

I'm not interested.

“You’re meant to sleep around in college Clarke and she’d be a definite upgrade from what you’ve been slumming it with”

“O, do you even have a legitimate reason for not liking Lexa!?”

I can understand her not liking Anya, but Lexa and Anya are very different.

“I don’t like either of them...”

“Well I like Lexa!”

I probably should have worded that better, she’s looking at me like I just declared my love for her.

“Clarke, did her vagina cast a spell on you!?”

When I start laughing she shakes her head.

“I’m going to go and talk to her O”

“I’m so disappointed in you Clarke”

“You’ll get over it!”

***

“Hi”

She was pretty upset when I saw her last night, so I have no idea what to expect now.

“Hey”

It's a start, she's not ignoring me anymore.

“Lexa, can I talk to you for a second?”

When she looks over at Lincoln he quickly finishes his drink.

“Well look at that...”

He’s holding his cup upside down.

“It looks like I need a new drink!”

I don’t know Lincoln very well, but he seems like a really nice guy.

“Lincoln that was very subtle”

“Thank you Clarke!”

When he starts laughing it makes me laugh.

“Okay well I’m going to go and fill this up”

He’s waving his cup around again.

“Lexa, come find me if you need the key”

When he starts weaving through the crowd I look back over at her.

“Lexa, I...”

“Clarke, can I go first!?”

That works for me.

“Yeah”

I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her.

“I’m really sorry Clarke”

She is?

“I wasn’t in a very good place yesterday and then all of that stuff happened at training and I just lost it!”

“It’s okay Lexa, you don’t need to apologise”

I don’t need an apology, I just want her to stop avoiding me.

“I do Clarke...”

She really doesn’t.

“I was pretty full on last night and I shouldn’t of used you as my personal punching bag, that wasn’t fair”

“Apology accepted!”

This is a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

“Are you okay?”

I've been really worried.

“Clarke I know it’s not fair that I dropped all of that on you last night, but can we not talk about it?"

I don't want her to talk about anything she's not comfortable talking about, I just want to make sure she's okay.

“We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about Lexa, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?”

“I am, but I should probably go somewhere else...”

"Why?"

She’s smiling.

“Erin’s giving me dagger eyes!”

When I roll my eyes she laughs.

“She’s cute Clarke!”

“I’ve already slept with you Lexa, I can’t hook up with another girl on the team”

That would be way too complicated.

“Is that a rule you have Clarke?”

“It’s not an official rule, but it’s one I’m enforcing now”

When she steps forward I don’t know what to expect. 

I’m more than okay with her making a move, but I'd prefer it if it didn't happen here.

“Sorry”

When her hand brushed over my ribs I stepped back.

“It’s fine Lexa, I just...”

I have really sore ribs.

“I’m all for the touching, just not... there”

That came out a lot weirder than I meant it to.

“And that didn’t seem nearly as weird in my head!”

She has a really nice smile.

“Clarke how bad is it?”

“It’s just bruising”

It’s more uncomfortable than it is painful.

“I’m sorry...”

“Lexa, I thought we were done with all the apologising?”

“I know, but you’re hurt because of Anya”

“That’s not your fault”

“It kind of is in a weird twisted way”

It isn’t.

“Lexa she didn’t like me when we didn’t get along either, so it’s not like it’s changed now that we do”

“I know but we’ve been hanging out a lot and it's..."

It's not her fault.

"It's just a lot more complicated than I want it to be Clarke”

“Let’s uncomplicate it then!”

When I lean forward I deliberately brush my lips against her ear.

“Lexa, do you want to get out of here?”

A lot has changed over these last couple of weeks, but one thing hasn’t changed.

I wanted to be with her that night at Grounders and I wanted it to happen again a couple of weeks ago.

Now I want it to happen again.

“I do...”

When I pull back she’s grinning.

“Clarke, let’s go and uncomplicate everything”


	9. This Isn't How This Usually Works

Lexa’s P.O.V

I feel like she’s cast a spell on me.

“Lexa that was...”

When she pauses I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Different! Incredible, but different”

I’m a goner, I’ve known it for a while now, but it’s blatantly obvious right now.

“Clarke, I should probably go”

When I try to move she stops me.

“Lexa stay”

I was really hoping she’d stop me.

“Are you sure Clarke, this isn’t how this usually works?”

I want to stay, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome.

“I usually leave...”

“You left once Lexa, that’s not exactly an established trend..."

She's smiling.

"And I want you to stay!”

It’s always just been sex for us and now she’s offering more.

I’m not really sure how much more she’s offering, but it’s definitely more.

“Clarke I have a hypothetical question!?”

I’m not sure if this actually qualifies as a hypothetical question, but I’m going to run with it anyway.

“Lexa, I love hypothetical questions”

She might not like this one.

“Okay well there was this girl that had really amazing sex with this other girl at Grounders”

When she starts laughing my nerves disappear.

“Clarke at the time this girl just thought the other girl was really attractive, but then they bumped into each other at college several months later”

I don’t know what it is about her, but she’s all I’ve been thinking about lately and it’s driving me crazy.

“Obviously they ended up having more amazing sex, but when it happened the second time it was different for the girl”

There’s no turning back now.

“Clarke it went from being really amazing sex to something bigger”

I can’t pinpoint the exact moment when it changed for me, but it’s different now, I want more from her.

“So Clarke if you were that girl and you’d developed feelings for the other girl, would you risk mentioning it when there’s a chance she still looks at it as amazing sex?”

The laughing has stopped, but she’s still smiling, surely that’s a good sign.

“Lexa this is all hypothetical right?”

“Of course”

It’s definitely not hypothetical, but I’ll play along.

“Well I know a girl with a very similar story...”

I’m not really sure what I’ll do if she turns me down, but I’m about to find out.

“Contrary to what some people think Lexa, she’s not actually a whore who sleeps with random girls she doesn’t know”

Maybe this isn’t going to be so bad after all.

“So Lexa I definitely think she’d be up for a more serious relationship if that’s what the other girl is thinking?”

I have the stupidest smile on my face.

“Clarke I could be wrong but I’m almost certain that’s what the other girl is thinking”

When I lean across she turns her head to the side.

“Ask me Woods!”

She’s grinning.

“You could always ask me Griffin!”

I’ve never used her last name before.

“Lexa I just answered your weird hypothetical question...”

“And I’ll be letting that girl know she should go for it!”

Two can play this game.

“She should go for it now Lexa, before the mood is completely ruined”

When I lean back in, I cup her cheek in my hand so she can’t look away.

“I really like you Clarke and I know we haven’t gone about this the normal way...”

Normal’s overrated.

“But I want to be with you and only you and it can be as much or as little as you want Clarke, but I want it to be more than what it is right now”

I feel a lot more confident saying this now, knowing she wants the same thing I want.

“I want that too Lexa”

***

“Lexa?”

“Mmm?”

It can't be morning yet, why is she waking me?

“I-I...”

She’s sitting on the edge of the bed?

“What’s wrong Clarke, are you okay?”

“No, I feel like I’m going to be sick”

I quickly move so I’m kneeling in front of her.

“Something’s not right Lexa, I...”

She’s clutching her ribs.

“M-My...”

When she starts trembling I reach across and grab my jeans.

“Clarke you need to go and see someone, I’m just going to grab you something to wear and then I’ll take you to the medical centre...”

“B-Bottom drawer”

We spent the whole night together and she seemed fine. 

I knew that her ribs were troubling her, but we were careful and she didn’t seem to be in any pain.

“Here...”

When I get back to where she’s sitting I help her with her clothes.

“Do you want me to go and grab Octavia?”

When she nods her head, I quickly put my clothes back on.

“Clarke, I’ll be right back”

I’ve always appreciated the way these rooms are designed. There’s two small rooms within the one room and it’s great for privacy, but right now I feel like I’m walking into the lions den, I feel like I’m walking into a forbidden zone I shouldn’t be walking into.

“Lexa why are you knocking on my door at 4AM?”

“It’s Clarke she...”

She’s out the door and into Clarke’s part of the room before I can even finish what I was saying.

“Hey Grif, what’s wrong?”

“I-I...”

“You’re burning up Clarke!”

I really want to walk back over to where Clarke’s sitting, but I don’t want to step on Octavia’s toes, so I stay by the door.

“Clarke I’m going to need to take you to see someone”

“I-I know I...”

When Octavia looks over at me she doesn't look pleased.

“We’re okay now Lexa, you can go!”

The last thing I want to do right now is cause a scene when Clarke’s in so much pain, but I really don't want to leave

“I’ll be right back Clarke, I’m just going to get changed and then we can go”

It doesn't surprise me when she brushes past me like I'm not even here.

“L-Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

When she says my name I move so I’m kneeling in front of her.

“I-Ignore her...”

“Clarke, she’s all bark and no bite”

When I run my fingers through her hair she smiles.

"All I care about right now is that you're okay?"

"I-I'll be okay Lexa..."

"Here, I'll help you up"

She cringes when I help her to her feet.

"Clarke, I'm coming with you"

I need to know she's alright.


	10. So You're A Couple Now?

Clarke’s P.O.V

“Sorry, we can only have one visitor in here at a time, hospital policy!”

“It’s okay, I’ll wait outside”

When Lexa follows the nurse out of the room I look over at Octavia.

“What!?”

“Octavia can you tone it back a bit!?”

“I didn’t even say anything to her”

She’s smiling.

“Come on Clarke, she doesn’t care that I don’t like her”

“I care”

I want them to get along.

“I really like her O and if you gave her a chance you’d like her to”

“You may be right Clarke, but I’ll never like her as much as you do, because I don’t want to see her naked and I don’t want her grinding on me”

When she says that I laugh.

“No making me laugh O!”

My ribs are killing me.

“So Grif why was lover girl still in your room at 4am, are you two doing sleepovers now?”

Everything changed for me the other night when I saw how upset and vulnerable she was. 

We'd been getting closer, but when she left me standing out in that courtyard, all I cared about was if she was okay. 

“I asked her to stay and we talked about making it a more serious thing”

“So you’re a couple now?”

“There wasn’t a lot of talking happening in that room O, but we did agree we wanted this to be more than what it is now”

“So you’re a couple now?”

Is she on repeat?

“We’re definitely something O, but we didn’t go into details”

I’ve always been really attracted to her, but it used to just be a physical attraction, now it's more.

“So you might be together, but you don’t know because you’re like rabbits and you don’t actually talk?”

“That’s pretty much it O...”

“Gross!”

When I try to sit up she helps me with my pillow.

“Thanks O!”

“How’s the pain Grif?”

I’m not sure what it was that they gave me, but I’m feeling a lot better.

“I’m a little stiff and sore, but it’s nothing like it was”

I’ve never felt like that before.

“Clarke!”

Oh god.

“You called my mum!?”

When O starts laughing I roll my eyes.

“Clarke the nurse needed your insurance information”

They could have exchanged that information on the phone.

“Hey Abby”

When Octavia walks over to give her a hug, I lean back against the head rest.

“Mum you didn’t need to come all of this way...”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine mum, they’ve given me something for the pain and now we’re just waiting for the results from the scan”

When she gets to where I’m lying she lifts my shirt up.

“A bit of warning would be nice mother!”

She’s smiling.

“There’s a fair bit of bruising Clarke, what did the doctor say?”

“He thinks I’ve cracked or broken a rib, he’s gone to check the scan”

I thought it was just bruising, but then I woke up this morning in excruiating pain. 

“I’m going to go and wait outside before the nurse gets shitty that we have too many people in the room”

“Thanks O”

I watch her leave as mum readjusts my shirt.

“Clarke I’m a doctor and I was at your game earlier”

I know.

“Why didn’t you mention your ribs were hurting, I could of checked you out before you played?”

“I felt alright earlier, it was a little sore, but I thought it was just bruising”

“Clarke if you have a broken rib and it shifts it can puncture your lung”

“I know that mum and I honestly felt fine earlier or I wouldn’t have played”

I would of, but I’m not telling her that.

“That’s a lie sweetie, but I appreciate the attempt to ease my worries”

She’s smiling.

“So what happened?”

It's probably best I don't tell her the whole story.

“I just landed awkwardly at training the other night and when I woke up before I was in a lot of pain, so they brought me here”

“You’re going to have to sit out games Clarke!”

“Mum we don’t even know if anything’s broken yet”

I won't be volunteering to sit out any games 

“If it was just bruising, you wouldn't have been in so much pain!”

I know she’s right, but I’m not going to agree with her.

“Anyway we’ll just wait and see what the results say”

When I shuffle over she moves so she’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So I noticed that girl from Trikru was out in the waiting room?”

That's very observant of her.

“Her name’s Lexa!”

She already knows that, but I’ll play along.

“It’s nice of Lexa to come along and make sure you’re okay”

She’s smirking.

“We were all at a party together...”

“Clarke you just said you woke up in pain?”

Whatever they gave me is messing with my head, I'm not thinking clearly. I'm usually a far better at liar than this.

“Mum are you a detective now!?”

There's nothing I can really say right now. It's five in the morning and Lexa's here at the hospital with us.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was with me when I woke up.

“There’s no story here mother...”

“I didn’t say there was I was just making conversation”


	11. As Much Or As Little As You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys, I really appreciate the feedback. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy :)
> 
> Amateurhour87

Lexa’s P.O.V

I’m feeling a little out of place sitting out of here, but I have to know she’s okay.

“Hey”

When I hear Octavia’s voice I deliberately keep my eyes fixed on my phone.

It’s late and I’ve barely slept these last couple of days, so the last thing I want to do right now is sit out here and listen to her shit.

“Do you mind if I sit?”

“Octavia I’m really not in the mood for this, so can we not?”

I’m hoping that if I keep playing with my phone, she’ll get the hint and leave me alone.

“Lexa, I come in peace!”

When I finally look up she holds her hands up.

“So can I sit or not?”

“It’s not my chair Octavia, so it’s yours if you want it”

When she sits down next to me I slip my phone back into my pocket.

“Octavia just say what it is you want to stay and then I’ll go sit somewhere else!?”

We’ve never got along and I don’t see that changing anytime soon.

“Lexa I’m sorry...”

Did I hear that right?

“Don’t look at me like that Lexa, I’m sorry for one thing and that’s it!”

I’m still very surprised.

“I was angry the other night and when you stepped in, I put my guard up and said some things that weren’t fair”

Okay.

“Look we don’t have to get along Lexa, but Clarke’s obviously taken a pretty hard hit to the head recently and she keeps insisting that you’re a decent person”

I’m not sure if she’s expecting me to laugh or if I’m meant to be annoyed, but either way this is a horrible apology.

“Lexa that was a joke!”

“I’m laughing on the inside”

This is the first time she’s gone out of her way to talk to me and it has me a little suspicious.

“Look I care about Clarke and she seems to care about you Lexa, so this is me making an effort for her sake”

Okay.

“You obviously care about her, I doubt you would have hit Anya the other night if you didn’t and you wouldn’t be sitting out here right now, if you didn’t care”

Of course I care about her.

“Octavia you know very little about me, but you seem to have made up your mind about who I am...”

“That’s life Lexa people judge each other all the time”

This is a very strange conversation.

“You don’t know me and you don’t like me either”

“Octavia I don’t like you because you run your mouth all of the time and it’s annoying”

When I look over at her she smiles.

“Okay that’s fair but I’m making an effort now, so I have to get some sort of credit for that?”

I am actually glad she’s making an effort, but I’m not going to admit that to her.

“Come on Lexa I’m not even that bad to you, Anya’s the one I can’t stand and you’ve just been collateral damage”

“Octavia it’s very early in the morning and this is an incredibly strange conversation”

When she starts laughing I lean back in my seat.

“Look Lexa I’m not saying I want to be friends or anything like that, but Clarke’s like a sister to me and for her sake it would be good if we could find a way to at least be civil...”

“Okay!”

When I agree she moves so she’s standing.

“Don’t hurt her Lexa or I will destroy you!”

Well that didn’t last long.

“But until that happens there’s no issues here”

When she waves her hand between us I roll my eyes.

“Octavia you’re giving me a headache”

She has a very irritating smile.

“Lexa I’m going to go suss out the vending machine”

When she turns to leave I stop her.

“Wait!”

I’m not sure why I feel like I need to say anything to her right now, but she’s making an effort so I probably should as well.

“I do care about her Octavia...”

I care about her a lot more than I’ve been letting on.

“And there's no until it happens, I'm not going to hurt her”

When she smiles I grab my phone back out of my pocket.

“Don’t make me hate you Lexa”

***

“Hi”

When I hear her voice I move so I’m standing.

“Hey, how are you feeling Clarke!?”

She looks like she’s in a lot of pain.

“A lot better now”

When she forces a smile I slip my hands into my pockets.

“Lexa I’m sorry you had to wait out here, you must have been so bored?”

“It wasn’t too bad...”

I haven’t been this bored in a very long time.

“My phone was a good distraction”

We were fooling around a couple of hours ago and now we’re standing in a hospital waiting room, this is definitely a first.

“So what did the doctor say Clarke?”

She has her hand on her ribs.

“I have two cracked ribs”

I’ve been hoping she’d come out here and tell me it’s just bruising, but that was always going to be unlikely.

“Clarke I’m really sorry”

It’s not technically my fault, but I can’t help but feel slightly responsible.

“Hi I’m Abby Griffin”

Her mum's here!? I didn't see her walk in.

“Hi...”

This is a little awkward.

“Lexa Woods!”

“It’s nice to meet you Lexa...”

“You too”

When I look over at Octavia she’s grinning.

“Everything’s all sorted Clarke, we’re good to go...”

“Don’t be annoying mother!”

When her mum and Octavia start laughing I’m a little confused.

“I didn’t say anything Clarke...”

“You’re smirking and it’s annoying”

I’m not really sure what’s going on, but I’m definitely missing something.

“Octavia I introduced myself to her friend and then I told her we could leave, is there anything suspicious about that?”

“Not at all Abby, I think the meds are starting to mess with Clarke's head”

“You two are both idiots!”

What am I missing!?

“I’m going to go grab the car so you don't have to walk..."

“Mum it’s fine, I can walk”

She really should be lying down.

“Clarke you need to rest, so I'm going to go grab the car and I'll meet you outside..."

“I’ll come with you Abby”

When they leave I look back over at Clarke.

“Clarke that was a little strange?”

“Sorry, she’s trying to figure out what’s going on between us”

Oh, I didn’t think of that.

“And what did you tell her Griffin!?”

I could get used to this last name thing.

“I didn’t really know what to tell her Woods”

She’s smiling.

“As much or as a little as you want Clarke”


	12. You're Like A Sister To Me

Lexa’s P.O.V

I could of slept all day and skipped right through 'til tomorrow.

“Hey... I didn’t realise you were here”

It was after six when we got back to the dorms.

“Lexa can we talk?”

A part of me wants to keep walking and leave before this turns into another fight, but she’s family and I can’t keep avoiding her.

“Anya I’m not interested in talking to you if it’s going to turn into another fight”

It hasn't been a good couple of days.

“Lexa I wasn’t trying to start something with you the other night”

“You called me a lackey?”

“I know, but I didn’t mean it!”

She wanted to get a reaction out of me and she got one.

“Lexa what is avoiding me going to achieve?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you Anya”

I was going to stay here last night, but then everything happened with Clarke and my plans changed.

“Lexa we share a room and you haven’t been back in two days!”

That’s not true, I came back yesterday, she just wasn’t here when I did.

“Some things came up...”

“Some things Lexa or someone?”

I don’t want to talk about this with her.

“You were with Clarke, right?”

“Anya I’m not doing this with you”

“Lexa why are you so secretive about all of this!?”

I’m not secretive, I just don’t want everything that's happening with Clarke and I to be an issue for Anya and I.

“Anya I’m just going to go before this turns into another fight”

When I try to leave she grabs my arm.

“You’re like a sister to me Lexa and we’ve been through a lot together...”

“I know, but you went too far the other night Anya and you kept pushing my buttons when you knew I was annoyed”

I’m not surprised when she doesn’t respond.

“You called Clarke a whore and made some crude comment about her spreading her legs for me...”

“I’ve been making fun of the girls from Skykru since I was a freshmen Lexa, why is it suddenly an issue now?”

“Are you fucking serious!?”

She knows exactly why it's an issue now.

“Okay I get why it’s an issue now Lexa, but can’t we just forget the night happened and move forward? I never would have said all of that if I knew you were going to react that way...”

“That’s bullshit Anya! You deliberately said all of that stuff to get under my skin"

“I said it to get under their skin Lexa, not yours!"

I’m not okay with the way she’s been treating Clarke.

“Look I’m really sorry Lexa, I don’t know what else I can say?”

“Anya I spent last night at the hospital with Clarke!”

We’re never going to agree when it comes to Clarke, but she needs to know what happened last night.

"She was in so much pain that I had to get Octavia and we took her to the emergency room..."

“Is she alright?”

“Do you even care?”

“I wouldn’t of asked if I didn’t care Lexa?”

This sucks, why does everything have to be so complicated?

“She can barely walk and she has two cracked ribs!”

“Lexa I never meant for that to happen”

She may not have meant for it to happen, but it did.

“Anya she was lying in a hospital bed last night because you’re holding a stupid grudge!”

“Lexa I didn’t think she’d land that hard...”

“But she did and you still said shit to her after"

I don’t want to make this into a big deal, but I care about Clarke and I want the fighting to stop. 

“Lexa, Octavia came up to me after training...”

“You ran right through her best friend!”

“So now you’re friends with Octavia as well?”

“No, but I don’t get why you were hurling insults at Clarke when Octavia was the one having a go at you?”

“What do you want from me Lexa!?”

I want her to back off, I want us all to find a way to get along.

“Lexa, do you want me to get on my knees and beg you for forgiveness?”

No.

“Anya, I just want this all to stop...”

“Well fuck you Lexa, I’m not going to stand here and fucking beg you!”

I knew this was going to happen.

“You had a choice the other night Lexa and you chose to get involved”

It wasn’t like that.

“You sided with them and you punched me in the fucking jaw!”

“Anya...”

When she brushes past me she deliberately bumps into me.

“Anya wait?”

She’s not stopping.

“Fuck you Lexa!”

***

“Hey, is Clarke in?”

“Yeah, she’s in her room”

I was expecting some sort of smart ass comment from Octavia, but it didn’t come.

“Thanks”

When I walk into Clarke's part of the room she’s sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Hey...”

“Hi”

She’s fiddling with her shoes.

“How are you feeling Clarke?”

“I’m okay...”

She doesn't like she’s okay.

“I’m pretty stiff and sore, but whatever the doctor gave me last night seems to help”

When she looks over at me, I force a smile.

“What’s wrong Lexa, you seem kind of flat?”

I should have stayed in bed.

“I’m fine Clarke, I'm just really tired”

I watch her as she hops up and grabs her phone from by her bed.

“Alright well I just wanted to make sure you were okay...”

“Lexa, what’s wrong?”

When she stops in front of me I force another smile.

“Nothing's wrong, I’m just really tired”

Everything that’s been happening with Anya is really starting to mess with my head.

“You’re a horrible liar Lexa!”

“I’m actually an excellent liar Clarke, I have a brilliant poker face”

“I will keep that in mind”

When she presses her lips against mine I kiss her back. 

I’ve never had this kind of connection with another person before. She drives me crazy and she doesn’t even realise she’s doing it.

“Clarke I have very little self control, so I’m going to take a step back before we have sex again and you end up in the emergency room”

When I step back, I accidentally bump into the wall and she starts laughing.

“Do you want to come and grab food with us?”

“No it’s okay Clarke, you two go”

I don’t really want to be around Octavia right now when Anya and I are still fighting.

“Okay well if you change your mind, we’ll be at the Stamp!”


	13. She'll Get Over It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, have a had a super busy week. Back writing now or attempting to write :)
> 
> Here's chapter 13.
> 
> As always I'd appreciate any feedback or kudos :)
> 
> Amateurhour87

Clarke’s P.O.V

“Griffin, how do you always win!?”

When he drops his controller on the floor I laugh.

“Seriously Clarke, this game hates me!”

“Bellamy, you’re such a baby”

He’s not a very gracious loser.

“Every time I’m leading I get hit by that stupid first place shell...”

“It’s called the spiny shell Bel”

I love stirring him up, he takes the bait every time.

“I want a rematch Grif!”

“Sorry, no can do”

When I hop up he looks over at me.

“Clarke, do you have somewhere better to be?”

“I actually do”

He’s grinning.

“Does that somewhere better have a hot brunette?”

“Maybe”

It definitely does.

“Grif is she about five foot six, with a killer body?”

“Bellamy don’t be such a jock!”

When Octavia chimes in I look over at her.

“Clarke have you thought this through?”

Octavia’s never been one to mince her words and I doubt she’s going to start now.

“Anya hates you and she’s the reason you spent last night in a hospital bed”

“I know that O”

“You have cracked ribs and you’re heavily medicated”

I know all of this.

“Octavia are you done?”

“No”

She’s smiling.

“You’re walking into enemy territory Clarke and that bitch is crazy!”

When she says that I can only laugh.

“I appreciate the concern O, but I’ll be fine”

I’m not going to Lexa’s room.

“Go easy on him O!”

When I toss Octavia the controller, Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“Play nice you two”

***

I should probably let her know I’m standing here, but watching her run between the lines is very enjoyable. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

When she stops running she rests her hands on her knees.

“Not long”

She’s smiling.

“Clarke shouldn’t you be resting?”

I spent most of last night and today lying down.

“I’m fine Lexa and you should keep running”

I can’t help myself when I’m around her.

“You’re looking good!”

She’s looking really good.

“Clarke were you checking me out?"

“No, I was actually commenting on your running technique”

She’s laughing.

“Well either way... Hey”

When she gets to where I’m standing she brushes her lips against mine.

“Hi”

I haven’t even been here six weeks and I’m already going against everything I thought I wanted.

“Lexa you’re kind of sweaty and gross”

“Clarke I was sweaty and gross last night and you weren’t complaining”

Last night was different.

“Yeah but I was also really sweaty and gross last night so it balanced out”

Nothing about her right now is gross.

“So is this normal Lexa, do you usually come down here on a Saturday night?”

She just finished a workout and she still looks amazing.

“It's definitely not normal Clarke, I just needed to blow off some steam”

I watch her as she walks over to grab her things.

“How’s everything going with Anya?”

When she looks over at me I can tell she’s surprised I asked her that.

“Lexa I obviously don’t like Anya, but I like you and if you want to talk about whatever it is that has you down here blowing off steam, I’m a great listener”

I never thought I’d admit this, but I really like her and I don't want to be the reason she's fighting with Anya.

“Anya and I had words earlier”

“Was it about me again?”

I already know the answer, so I'm not really sure why I bothered asking.

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t, but she’ll get over it Clarke!”

“I really don’t think she’s just going to get over the way she feels about me Lexa, so don’t waste your energy sticking up for me, I can fight my own battles or Octavia will fight them for me”

I’m only joking, I don’t need Octavia’s protection, I just don’t want her to feel like she needs to defend me.

“Clarke I obviously really like you and when she’s insulting you about what we do privately, she’s insulting me”

That makes sense, but I still don’t want to be the reason they’re fighting.

“Lexa are you sure I’m worth it?”

When I say that she walks back over to where I’m standing.

“Clarke is this a trick question?”

“No, but if we decide we want to make this a thing Lexa, it’s not going to be easy”

Octavia doesn’t get along with Lexa and I don’t get along with Anya. 

It’s already more complicated than it should be.

“If we decide?”

She’s smiling.

“Lexa I really like you and we obviously have a really strong connection”

The sex is incredible.

“So let’s just simplify everything and figure out what we want this to be now”

“Clarke I’m willing to turn down all of my other admirers and just focus my attention on you”

When she says that I laugh.

“That’s very sweet of you Lexa”

“I know, I’m a real catch!”

She really is.

“Clarke I haven’t thought about being with anyone else since I found out you were going here and the sex is really good”

She just winked at me.

“So I definitely think we could narrow down who we fool around with and be more exclusive”

“Lexa I wish I had my camera here to capture this moment”

When her lips touch mine a second time, I smile. 

“Stay with me tonight?"

She was going to stay last night, but we ended up at the hospital and it didn't work out.

“I'll be there Clarke"


	14. No Funny Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting I've been really busy lately. Here's the next chapter, it's kind of short, but hopefully you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be longer :)
> 
> Please take the time to post feedback or leave kudos if you're enjoying the story. Would love to hear all of your thoughts and opinions.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Amateurhour87

Lexa’s P.O.V

I’ve never had very good self control and when I’m with Clarke I have no self control at all. I want to shut out the rest of the world and spend hours familiarising myself with every inch of her body.

“Clarke we need to stop before I can’t”

When I move so I’m lying next to her she smiles.

“Lexa when my ribs aren’t so...”

“I know”

I want to be with her so badly right now, but she’s hurt and I don’t want to do anything that will make her worse. Not after what happened last night.

“What is it about you Griffin? You’re annoyingly irresistible...”

“Lexa I’m going to take that as a compliment”

When I move so I’m lying on my stomach she brushes her fingers through my hair.

“Clarke tell me something I don’t know about you?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, something that will distract me from this”

This is a first for us and it's not a first I'm enjoying.

I want to be with her so badly. 

“Okay well you met my mother last night and she’s a surgeon at George Washington”

“Are you two close?”

They seemed close last night at the hospital.

“We are now... well we always have been relatively close, but when my dad passed away our relationship changed and we're a lot closer now”

When she says that my heart sinks.

“Clarke I’m so sorry, I didn’t...”

“It’s okay”

I feel horrible.

“My dad was a social worker so his schedule was always more flexible than my mums and we used to spend a lot of time together while mum was off working... He was a huge basketball fan and he used to go to all of my games, but then he was diagnosed with cancer when I was a freshmen and he passed away at the start of my sophomore year... That’s why I sat out my sophomore season”

I always just assumed she was injured, I had know idea her dad had passed away.

“Clarke I’m really sorry...”

“Thank you, but now you need to tell me something about you?”

That's fair.

“Okay well I played lacrosse when I was a junior and that’s how I got this scar”

When I lift my chin up she gently brushes her thumb back and forth over my scar.

“Scars are sexy Lexa...”

“It barely qualifies as a scar Clarke, but I’ll take it”

You don’t even realise it’s there until I point it out.

“So what made you play lacrosse?”

“A good friend of mine actually plays Lacrosse here...”

“Raven Reyes?”

“Yeah... I’ve known Raven since I was six, so when the school team was short of players she convinced Anya and I to fill in”

I don't mind watching lacrosse, but I was never a fan of playing.

“You two would have been pretty handy fill ins?”

“I’m not going to lie Clarke, we were pretty good”

When I slip my hand under her shirt she smiles.

“So did you play any other sports at Skykru?”

“No, I’ve always been too obsessed with basketball to focus on other sports”

“Clarke your obsession with the game is definitely paying off for you”

I love her smile.

“I like winning Lexa and I’m a little competitive”

When she says that it makes me laugh. 

She’s one of the most competitive people I know.

“A little?”

“Okay a lot, but that’s not a bad thing Lexa”

“It’s a bad thing when you’re me and you’ve been kicking my schools ass for four years...”

“I’m sorry”

She’s definitely not sorry.

“No you’re not!”

I love that we can joke about all of this now.

Times have definitely changed.

“Okay I’m not sorry, because I didn’t really like your school Lexa...”

“Yeah but you obviously liked me or you wouldn’t have let me follow you into that stall?”

When she tries to silence me with her lips I turn to the side.

“Griffin, don’t try and distract me...”

“Lexa when you look like you do and you’re a good at basketball, you’re always a chance with me”

She's a smooth operator. I'm impressed.

“Can I distract you now, because I really think we should stop talking and get back to this?"

I carefully move so my lips are hovering above hers.

“No funny business Griffin”

I can’t believe those words just came out of my mouth.

"Don't worry Woods, I'll keep it PG"


End file.
